Fans to Lovers
by chocolate splash
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are fans of Natsume and Ruka. This story is about how they become pairs.  Please review
1. We are fans

**Disclaimer: Another fan's fiction, that's all... I just own the story and nothing else... Reviews both positive and negative are welcome. **(Sorry if I wrote names wrong. I don't know many.)

In this story, Natsume and Hotaru are not cold. Natsume just is wary of people who are close just for their gain. And Mikan and Hotaru are fans of Natsume and Ruka. As usual, both pair up in end, but how, well read on...

...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, Hyyuga san, Nogi san hi there"

"Welcome back. I missed you on the Sunday."

"I have a big crush on you... please try me out."

... And so on. This was usual for Natsume and Ruka. Both were the heart throbs of many. They both were dead rich, handsome, cool, smart, well behaved, top students and lived together; all who see them would like to spend time with them. So today, many girls brave enough were cooing them, while those not so brave were just looking at them with stars in their eyes. The two guys were best friends and always stuck together. They daily walked to the class with a small smile on their faces which never reached their eyes, meaning it was always fake. Soon their true friends came and shooed the girls away. Natsume and Ruka sighed and sat with them. Their friends were Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme. These 5 were best dudes. Yuu was already paired up with Nonoko, Koko with Sumire, while Kitsuneme with Anna. The rest were still being hunted after.

And yes, Mikan and Hotaru were also in that group of girls not so brave to flirt, but looking at them from side. Both of them lived together like sisters in a small rented house near the Alice academy where they studied. Their parents had died in a plane crash together 2 years ago. Both were best friends since childhood and thus lived together. Mikan used to work in a cafe as the waitress and Hotaru used to work as the assistant of a scientist, helping him in writing records and notes. They used to live happily and support themselves like this, till they graduate and get a job. This was their final year.

Natsume and Ruka, on the other hand, also lived together in a big mansion. Their parents were also best buddies and had close-hand businesses working together. So they built their mansion like this. The kids liked each other too and thus became good friends.

So enough history. Back to today...

Mikan- "Hotaru, me being with Hyyuga san and you with Nogi san would be a dream come true. Ahh but they never notice us. I think I should shout with other girls too. Maybe then they will notice us."

Hotaru- "You are telling like others who shout do get noticed. No they don't. Everyone has crushes silly, but don't dream about it becoming true. We are many lines behind them."

Mikan- "Ya right you are. I know we cannot impress them even if they notice us_ .Sigh. _But I will not stop wishing. At least let me do that till I get a new crush, which I don't think will happen."

Hotaru- "You wish... I won't waste my time wishing. I like Nogi, but I am not going to follow him like a fan."

Just then bell rang. The classes started, droned on, and then ended. Mikan, though wanting to stay behind and have a small chat with Natsume, hurried off with Hotaru. She had to work. The cafe was owned by Tsubasa, who had opened up a chain of cafes and restaurants, of all sizes to feed all categories of pays. He was also Mikan's favourite senpai, which led Mikan having this job. She went in, changed into her uniform, and started her servings.

Just then Ruka entered the restaurant alone. Mikan saw him and felt very excited. She came to his table, "Good evening Nogi san, What can I get you?"

Ruka looked at her, "How do you know my name?"

Mikan smiled, "Well I am studying in the same class as you are and am best friend of the girl who has a crush on you. Even if not, who will not know you? You are very famous. So your order sir?"

Ruka- "Best friend huh, what's her name? And what is your name?"

Mikan hesitated, "Sorry sir, but it is not my right to tell you. My name is Mikan. Please tell me your order."

Ruka- "I am waiting for my company's client. So come back when he is here. For now, just bring me a cup of coffee."

Mikan wrote it down and went to get it. She gave it to him and left. She was very happy to the imagine Hotaru's expression when she would tell her what happened. The cafe was a decent one and only she was an academy student here today. So no one bothered him with flirts, but all looked at him with admiration. Soon his client arrived. He was none other than Hotaru's boss, with Hotaru behind him. Mikan was surprised to see that. She felt double happy as she came to them. She and Hotaru nodded to each other once with a smile. She asked again, "Sir, would you like to order anything now?"

Ruka ordered him things which Mikan served. She bowed and left. The meeting went on and Hotaru was all the time taking notes and giving suggestions. After an hour both got up and shook hands.

Ruka- "Then we will be happy to have you as this project incharge."

That boss nodded and smiled, "The pleasure is all mine. Please arrange these items in 3 days, then we can start our experimenting. My studies say that it will be a success. My assistant will guide you through the material list."

As soon as he said this, Hotaru's eyes lightened up. Spending 3 says with her crush was too big gift. She smiled and said to her boss, "Sir, are you sure you won't need me these days."

"No, this is an important project, and I trust you to get the job done. I will manage with others till then." And he left with Ruka. As soon as he left, Mikan jumped towards her.

"Tell me tell me, what is the big thing here."

"My boss is taking up a project with Nogi industries, and has ordered me to look after getting the right requirements for 3 days with... Nogi san."

Mikan jumped in joy, "3 days with your crush, wow, a part of my dream coming true. Hurray."

And then she stopped jumping, because Ruka was just beside the door and has heard everything. She shook his head and came near them.

Ruka- "So is this your best friend?"

Mikan lowered her head embarrassed, "Yes, but before you make up any conclusions, she is not like others. She won't bother your work. Hope you finish the project Nogi-san. All the best. I will leave now."

Ruka nodded and looked at Hotaru. Hotaru got a hint of what they were talking before, but did not press the issue. She looked at him admired, and decided that she will help him to her best. Ther chatted for a while and then left.


	2. False Accusations

The next 3 days were too enjoyable for the 2 girls due to 1 boy. Ruka used to talk to her after class, for which his friends used to pull his legs jokingly. He thought that this girl was different type of fan and he liked her. She was a good comrade in business, always telling how to minimize expenses and how to do things the better way. The work got finished soon. Hotaru was feeling very happy that she was spending time with him, and Mikan felt happy for the same reason.

After 3 days, Hotaru was free again.

Mikan- "So how were the 3 days."

Hotaru- "Good. Real business like. I've never met someone so proficient and considerate as him. His company will surely progress when he takes over."

Mikan- "And did you get a chance for a normal chat?"

Hotaru- "I did get once, at parting. All because of you. He was asking me that whether I had a crush on him. I was embarrassed and angry at you, but he said that since I was so good at work and don't bother him like others, he did not mind and was satisfied with my work."

Mikan- "I am sorry"

Hotaru smirked, "So I paid you your way. I told him that you have no crush on him because you have one on Hyyuga."

Mikan stood up shocked and shouted out so loud that everyone in class stared at her- even Natsume and Ruka, "WHAT? You told that." And she looked around, said sorry and sat down, "You are mean Hotaru. I don't even have a chance to prove that I am good enough at anything."

Hotaru smirked, "Tit for tat. You did not know that either before, so we are even."

Mikan spent the day sulking that day. The next few days were normal.

One day, as the classes were just over, there came someone with police into the classroom. He looked around the class, spotted Natsume and Ruka and shouted, "Arrest them". The class was shocked. Natsume stood up, "for what?" The man, who was actually a rival said, "You two are guilty of signing illegal papers 2 days ago." Natsume and Ruka looked at each other. Both did not want any business arguments in the classroom. Natsume replied, "Let's sort this matter outside class."

The Rival gleamed. He went with them into the school grounds. Unluckily, the class followed them, they were all curious. The boys could not do anything.

Natsume- "So what is it?"

Rival- "You are guilty of signing these papers."

Natsume- "And proved by? Because that day we were in class."

Rival- "Proved by your signatures. You signed it. See. Just because you were in class does not mean you can't sign things."

Natsume and Ruka looked at those papers. But they could not find any alteration to their signs. They were identical to their's. But They did not do it. It was a good sign of forgery."

Rival- "You actually deposited 10 million into the fraud's account from both your accounts. And also, you have the guilty land in your name. So there are many proofs. So police, arrest them."

The students looked at the two boys. Their friends gathered by them to look at the proofs he showed. They all knew that this was a wrong case, but did not find anything against them. Natsume and Ruka were thinking of how this has happened and how to prove it wrong. The students were all murmuring amongst themselves, many believed that they were indeed guilty. The fan girls especially, they were thinking how could they like someone so corrupted. Some were even talking loud to let everyone know that they never believed Natsume and Ruka.

Not Mikan and Hotaru though. Hotaru walked towards Ruka and asked him for the proofs. Mikan walked beside her and peeked over. They did not believe that the boys could do wrong. As the police were walking near to arrest them, Mikan caught something and stood in front of the boys,

"Stop" Everyone looked at her. "Sir are you sure this deal happened 2 days back."

"yes I am. If you see properly, even they signed it with dates."

"I can see that. But since you are so well informed, please tell me about the deal."

"You have no knowledge about such things. So get aside."

"I am getting not moving aside. My father was a lawyer and I know the law enough to not arrest them without proof. Don't try to ruin their reputation without all perfect proofs."

"Very well girl, the deal seemed to be signed 2 days back"

"Oh I see. So you are telling me that the deal was signed when they were in class?"

"There is no restriction about that. They could sign it anywhere."

"How did you find about this?"

"My men saw 2 people entering and exiting the school. We got suspicious and searched them to find these".

"And they could have signed it anytime only in school, because they got out in school time."

"Yes, I can be sure of that."

"And that these are the original papers"

"They are original."

"And the land is in their name."

"Don't bother me with questions I've already answered. You have the proofs. Get aside silly girl."

Mikan looked at Hotaru, who had by this understood what Mikan was pointing out. She stepped forward,

"Then these documents are false. There can be no charge against them. Let me tell you why. The deal seems to be signed 2 days ago while it seems to be printed yesterday. Don't tell me the printer shows wrong dates on an original document. And if your men came to this academy, I would like that to be checked in the school's camera and records. Maybe you don't know much about our school but it is very high level secured. You said the land is in their name, but the previous owner is known to her, he died a year ago, that was why it was in a dispute. But the documents are saying that someone else sold it to them, which is neither of the disputed parties. Show us that the disputed partied sold it to this person then only your evidence is valid. And I was working with them last three days, and I was the one managing this account. There wasn't so much money in that account after my withdrawals, I am sure of that. If so, and if 2 days have passed, the bank must have issued a notice by now. And last is my own observation, I have been with Mr. Nogi for three days, and his sign seems to be valid. But not the way he writes the date, his handwriting is different, which means someone else must have wrote the date."

Mikan sided her, "So if you want to arrest them, get the real proofs and real policemen, because I know their norms. They don't go for any arrests without the chief or a group leader, and none of them seems to be one."

They finished. Everyone was looking at the two girls in complete silence. The rival was taken aback. He nodded and went out. Natsume and Ruka were pleased with the girls. They shook hands with them and thanked them. Then they left. As soon as everyone was gone, Mikan hugged Hotaru tight, "Hotaru, Hyyuga san shook his hands with me. He acknowledged me. Wow."

Hotaru just smiled. Stupid Mikan had really inherited her father skills of a high class lawyer.


	3. Natsume injured

The next days were pleasant for both of them as the boys acknowledged their greetings with a nod whenever they greeted them. Also, Ruka asked for Hotaru as the mediator with his client. On the boys side, they were impressed with the girls abilities. Both of them had good potential. But since they knew that they were also fan girls, they kept away from them.

This day was a fine day for Mikan. She was nodded at by her idol, she had spent a good day with Hotaru, had a good work at cafe and was walking home now, praying that at least Hotaru be paired up with Ruka. She heard some noises, of a few people drunk and shouting. She ran to the spot to see 5 drunks around a guy beating him up. The guy was strong and was fighting back, but Mikan could not stop herself when a one of the drunk took out a gun and shot him. She ran to the man who shot him and kicked the gun out of his hand. It landed in her hand. She pointed it to those men,

"Leave. Leave now before I shoot you back."

The men ran away. She ran to the guy on lying face down on the ground.

"Oh no. Where did he shoot. You need to be..." She turned him around. "Ahh Hyyuga kun. What did they do to you."

She was panicked. He was unconscious. She dragged him to the car and drove to her house. She let him on his bed and treated his wound. As she was treating him, she heard Hotaru come in.

"Mikan why the hell is a car standing at our door?"

"Hotaru. It's Hyyuga san's car. He got shot."

Hotaru looked at him and ran out to bring Ruka (who dropped her home) inside. He came in hurriedly to look at Natsume, "Hey how did this happen?"

Mikan told him the story. Ruka understood, "Oh, okay. I cannot take him home in this state. His mother will panic. I will tell her tomorrow. Keep him safe. I will leave now. And Hotaru, we have to finish those monetary documents by tomorrow. So come to my house in the morning. Bye."

Natsume woke up feeling thirsty. He looked around, he was somewhere else. He had no shirt on. He tried to get up only to feel pain in his shoulder. Oh yeah, he was shot at and then hit unconsciousness. He walked around the house, he saw a small living room, a kitchen and another locked bedroom. He drank water and came back to his bed. He saw a girl beside the bed sleeping in sitting position on the ground with her head on bed. He looked at her face, it was Sakura, the very same fan Sakura who helped him with that fraud case. Looks like she helped him again. He lay back on the bed and went to sleep looking at her.

In the morning, Ruka came with Natsume's mother to the house. He rang the bell and waited. As the door opened,

"Who the hell are you disturbing my sleep so early in the morning." Then she looked at them, "Oh good morning Nogi. I knew you would come, but not so early."

Ruka looked at her sheepishly, "Well Mrs. Hyyuga did not want to wait as soon as I told her. So her she is."

Hotaru bowed her head once, "Goodmorning Mrs. Hyyuga. My name is Hotaru. I live here with Mikan Sakura. Hyyuga san must be in Mikan's room. Please follow me."

Mrs. Hyyuga- "Oh Hotaru, don't be so formal. Call me aunt Kimi, and call this little fellow here Ruka. And the arrogant brat Natsume. Don't keep up with all these second name callings. I get confused. I am surprised that Ruka still hasn't asked you to call by his name. He does not like close ones calling him Nogi."

Ruka looked down in shy. They entered the room to see the same scene. Natsume was on bed, his wound bandaged well, and Mikan was on the floor. Both were asleep. As soon as she saw Natsume, his mother shouted,

"Natsume dear, what happened. Does it hurt?"

Natsume woke up with a start. He sighed when he saw his mom. "What the hell mom, you don't let me have a good sleep even here. Great! I am fine as you can see."

"Oh, you are having a good sleep here in this clumsy room. Hmm must be because of that sleeping beauty over there."

True, Mikan was still sleeping.

"Nonsense. She was the one who brought me here. If she doesn't wake up to your shouts, she is lucky. Oi, get up. Do you plan to sleep all the day here?"

Hotaru smiled as she walked to him, "She won't wake up that easy. She has a strong head. Let me." And she pushed Mikan's bed off the bed to it to land on floor with a thump, which woke Mikan.

Mikan got up rubbing her head and smiling, "Ouch! Good morning Hotaru! What should I make for breakfast?" She opened her eyes to see shirtless Natsume. She stepped back immediately to bump back into the wall, "Kyyaaaaaa Hyyuga san is here. Am I dreaming still. Hotaru, not yet, please don't wake me. I am having a cute dream."

And seeing this, the rest four began laughing hard. Mikan looked around to see Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and a lady, all laughing. Then she remembered the last night, "Oh yeah, sorry Hyyuga san, how are you feeling now?"

His mother came and hugged her, "Thank you Mikan, you helped him. That was a great deed." Mikan blushed and nodded. "um... um... thank you. I am sorry but who are you?"

"Oh ho, I forgot again. I am his mom. But don't you too call me Mrs. Hyyuga. I hate that name. Call me aunt Kimi. So since you were talking about breakfast, would you two like to come to our home t eat it."

Hotaru shook her head, "It's okay, aunt Kimi, we eat here together daily. If you want, she will make it for all f you too."

Kimi- "But Hotaru, you have three extra people here. It will be difficult for her"

Mikan- "No probs! If Hotaru says I can do it, it means I Can do it. So wait in the front room. I will prepare it in a jiffy. Hurray we have guests today."


	4. Ruka and Hotaru

_Before_

_Hotaru shook her head, "It's okay, aunt Kimi, we eat here together daily. If you want, she will make it for all f you too."_

_Kimi- "But Hotaru, you have three extra people here. It will be difficult for her"_

_Mikan- "No probs! If Hotaru says I can do it, it means I Can do it. So wait in the front room. I will prepare it in a jiffy. Hurray we have guests today."_

_End_

And she ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Hotaru went too. The three sat in the living room. Both girls came out fast. While Hotaru sat talking to them, Mikan went to the kitchen. In a few minutes, breakfast was ready. It was extra special today, since Natsume was there. Hotaru laughed a little when she saw that. Mikan blushed and told her to keep quiet and enjoy it. After breakfast,

Kimi- "Ah Mikan, that was splendid. I never knew cooking at your age. Wonderful."

Mikan- "thank you aunt Kimi. I am glad you liked it."

Ruka- "So shall we go. Ima... Hotaru, if you are ready, we should go now."

Kimi- "Are we going already, Ow, I thought that we will spend some time here. A good spent Sunday gone."

Ruka- "No aunt Kimi, I have to discuss with her about the business. So I have to go. You may stay here. Natsume's car is still here."

Kimi- "Nope, I have a better idea. Mikan, let's go to my home today. I can talk with you, and if possible make the proud men taste your cooking too. So come on."

Mikan- "Um... thank you, but I don't think it will be that wise. I am not worth it. If someone of my school finds out, they will mock me. Sorry."

Kimi- "Blah blah, any reason would be acceptable, but not that one. It's too stupid. If you are free today, come we will go. You can tell if anyone finds out that you were accompanying Mikan, and we tortured you too if you want."

Mikan- "No, that's rude. I cannot say that."

Kimi- "Whatever, let's go everybody."

Natsume- "Wait a second, you want me come shirtless? Where is my shirt?"

Mikan- "Oh that was blooded, so I washed it. It is still wet. Wait I will bring it."

Kimi- "Let it dry Mikan. Bring it tomorrow. Let's go."

And they went. Natsume was driving his car with Mikan sitting beside him. Aunt Kimi was in Ruka's car with Hotaru. Mikan was blushing hard. She was made to sit in this car, that too with shirtless Natsume driving. His well toned body was now well noticeable and she could not help looking at him again and again. They arrived shortly.

Kimi- "welcome to our home sweet home. Ruka do your work and both come here later. We will have lunch together. Natsume go and get ready. Mikan come with me. I will introduce you to aunt Richi, Ruka's mom, and both uncles. Let's go."

Natsume went to his room and took a bath. He came out and went to the backyard, to find Mikan sitting with the parents and all were having a friendly chat. They were all eating snacks made by Mikan. He joined them. Mikan blushed when she saw him in his casuals.

Kimi- "hey Natsume. How are you feeling now?"

Natsume- "Fine. When did you get these things? Hmm they taste good."

Kimi- "haha good you complimented. It was made by Mikan just now. So what were you saying Richi?"

Richi- "If Mikan can say for sure that Hotaru has a crush on Ruka, I am going to tell Ruka to court her. If it works, then I will have a clever daughter in law soon. Wow."

Mr. Nogi- "Well she is a good girl, and helps with our business too efficiently. So if he likes her, I have no objection."

Mikan- "Thank you all. Oh Hotaru will be so happy is Ruka san asks her out."

Richi- "Not again. Just because you have dropped 'Nogi' doen't mean you can continue san. Drop that too."

Mikan shook her head, "That's kind of you, but unless he asks me, I am sure I should not. And he should ask on his own, not be forced."

Kimi- "Your wish then. Hey then, shall we start cooking?"

Mr. Hyyuga- _cough_ "You are cooking? No trials today please. If it works out it's fine. But if not, please don't ruin our Sunday."

Aunt Kimi scowled, "Eat and then speak. Let's go Richi, Mikan."

And they prepared the delicious lunch. All ate it together, even Ruka and Hotaru, in the backyard. It was a happy day for all. The girls stayed till evening then left.

The next day the school went as usual. The funniest moment when Mikan gave a parcel to Natsume, and Natsume accepted it. It was just his shirt, but no one else knew it. The whole class just gaped at the exchange, speechless and mouth open. Today was a big day for Hotaru when Ruka came to her after class,

Ruka- "Can I ask you something?"

Hotaru- "Anything you can. What do you want me do?"

Ruka- "This is different. Well I just wanted to ask you if... you want to be... my girlfriend"

Hotaru was speechless for the first time. Her crush was actually asking her out. How could she say no... but she was bothered if she will be accepted by him family, and how long can he endure her.

Hotaru- "Nogi san, I don't..."

Ruka- "Call me Ruka"

Hotaru- "Ruka, I don't think I am the right fit for you. You know I can't reject. But please think carefully. Don't just fall for attractions. They may not stand. Your family wont like me."

Ruka- "My family and his family too like you Hotaru. They will have no objection. And I know this is not a silly attraction. I want you to be with me, always. So please be with me. If you find that you don't like me later, you may go and I won't stop you."

Hotaru- "Stupid, why will I walk away. I like you before you like me. The possible case is you walking away."

Ruka- "haha, so you accept or not?"

Hotaru- "I... I do accept. I love you after all."

Ruka smiled and hugged her. Then Mikan came to them and hugged Hotaru tight.

Mikan- "Wow wow wow, I knew this was possible. Have a happy togetherness both of you."

Both Ruka and Hotaru blushed and smiled. Ruka dropped them home.

Mikan- "So how do you want to celebrate your crush asking you out? Anything, just say and I will do it."

Hotaru smirked, "it's costly, but make crab brains for me."

Mikan bowed and did it. They had a happy time. The days later were too good for Hotaru. She was daily picked up and dropped back by Ruka. Mikan rejected his offer saying that she wanted they both going together alone. The first day was a shock in class when Ruka came along with Hotaru, hand-in-hand. Word spread like fire that they both were going out. Mikan and Hotaru were joined in their friends group, where they met the rest- Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Kitsuneme, Anna- all were great comedy people and became friends fast. They went to eat together, dance clubs, beaches, game stations, shopping, and all places, always joking around and teasing each other. Though Mikan and Hotaru did not spend money much, they were always paid for by the rich ones, all in a friendly way.

Ruka and Hotaru had some private moments too. One day when Mikan went out to shop for groceries, Ruka was left alone with Hotaru at home. They were discussing Business till then.

Ruka- "Hmm I think I need a break from all the hard work."

Hotaru- "Fine. Want me to get you something?"

Ruka moved closer to her and put his hand around her on her shoulder, "Nah, just let me enjoy some time alone with you if you don't object."

Hotaru nodded and relaxed against his chest.

Hotaru- "So, any complaints about me?"

Ruka- "No their won't be any. Unless you want to hear my mom's."

Hotaru looked up, "Why what did she say?"

Ruka looked away, "Nothing, it wasn't anything serious."

Hotaru turned his head towards him, her hand on his chin, "I want to know it."

Ruka- "Well, don't hit me then. She complains daily that I don't take my first step in my relation."

Hotaru- "Which is?"

Ruka- "leave it Hotaru. Don't embarrass me. What will you do knowing it?"

Hotaru- "Tell me or get out of my house. I want to try to do it to make her happy if she accepts me."

Ruka- "She tells me kiss you."

Hotaru blushed, and put her head down. Ruka turns his head away. Then after some time, Hotaru spoke again, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Ruka looked at her, "Well I was... What, you actually don't mind?"

No response. Ruka shook his head in amusement, lifted her chin, and kissed her on the lips, "And I thought that you won't like it." He kissed her, and Hotaru kisses him back. Just then Mikan entered, she saw what they were doing and rushed out of the house in embarrassment. She came in after a while, to her relief they had stopped. She laughed at their faces, "Wow you two actually kissed. You two look so cute."

And thus the days continued.


	5. Natsume and Mikan

Mikan still had a crush on Natsume. She was very happy to be able to spend time with him. But she was always careful to behave properly when he was around, thus suppressing herself a bit, so as not to make trouble for Hotaru. She was also a very little bit sad because her friend was now shared with Ruka, so she was less available. She had to move alone to and fro the academy. But she was more than happy for her relation. It was a 'made for each other' type.

Today Hotaru said that she needed to spend time with Ruka about some project. So she was alone in the class. She was just getting out when she heard a loud scream. She rushed to the spot with many students. There Natsume was holding a huge heavy rod on his back in order to prevent it from falling onto a small guy. There was liquid all over both and around them which smelled bad. All were shouting that it was poisonous. Also the small boy's ankle was sprained. The girls were screaming for someone to help them but no one was going forward. Mikan thought of nothing else. She rushed into the liquid and pulled the small boy out of harm. Just then Natsume was bent down on knees with the weight and poison's effect. Mikan rushed to him and took a part of the weight. Both of them together pushed away the rod. Mikan took the kid, and they rushed to the hospital. There they were treated immediately. They had come in time so the poison effect was not permanent. The three were healed in a day.

The next day, as Hotaru was giving her some juice, aunt Kimi rushed in, "Oh my god. Thank you again Mikan. You are a life saviour of my dear Natsume. You did it the second time. Let us all go to my house and party again."

Mikan- "It's okay aunt Kimi, I am fine. I am not as much hurt as Hyyuga san himself or the kid. How are they?"

Kimi- "They are fine too. You reached here well in time. The small boy, Youichi, he is known to us before itself. He was very attached to Natsume before, now he sticks to him."

Mikan- "Ah that's good then. I was worried. And no need for any party. Just take care of the two boys."

Kimi- "No buts. We will have a party tomorrow. So be ready. You too Hotaru. But I think you need to be prepared early, because Ruka was talking of some meeting again in morning. So let's meet again. Bye."

The next day Hotaru left early with Ruka for that meeting. Mikan dresses up casually. She was nervous. Going somewhere without Hotaru had never happened before. She finally stood up, and locked up her house. She turned around to find Natsume coming up.

"Oh I am sorry. I did not know you were coming."

Natsume was looking devilishly handsome, "Don't bother opening it again. I came to pick you up."

"To pick me? It was not necessary. I could come by myself. You should not have taken the trouble Hyyuga san."

"Tch, since you are not there since an hour, it was thought that you dropped off. And it is not allowed. Now come on, let's go."

It felt very awkward sitting in a casual dress again beside handsome Natsume. Mikan was hell nervous. They arrived at home where she was received open heartedly by aunt Kimi. The other friends were invited too but did not come yet.

Kimi- "Hey Natsume your friends are lazier than you. Well give Mikan a tour of the house to pass time till they come."

Natsume went ahead and Mikan followed him. As they went inside, Mikan's heart beat increased. She was in her crush's house with him alone. That was enough to make her feel tense. Natsume showed her the whole mansion, telling which room was for what purpose. He pointed to all bedrooms telling which belonged to whom. Finally he opened the door of a room,

"Well this is the last room inside. This is my room."

He walked inside. Mikan stood outside still hesitating, "Oh. Okay. It is a big house and very beautiful. I think we should go back now. The others might have arrived."

"Why, won't you come in?"

"Um, it's your room. Would you like me to?"

"I slept in your room. So ya, you do have the right. Come on in."

She walked into the room. It was a beautiful elegant room. Not too many colours, just crimson, white and black. It was peaceful and energetic. She heard a click. She turned around to see the door close. Natsume walked to her,

"Don't worry about that. It closes automatically. So how is my room?"

"It is... It is very beautiful and cool. It reflects you."

"Hmm I think so too." He sat on his bed. "So how do you like my car? You drived it after all."

Mikan smiled, "Well it was fast, smooth and looked really good. It was a sports car?"

"Hmm I have a question to ask you. Why did you save me when I was shot and why did you help me when I was trying to save yoichi."

"Anyone would do that."

"But no one did. You could have left me that day. There were many people there. Also no one came ahead to help the other day. So why did you?"

Mikan felt shy, "Well I felt like doing so."

"Why?"

"I think Hotaru already told you."

"I want you to say it?"

"well I am have a crush on you. So I cannot see you hurt or anything."

Natsume nodded. Then there was silence. Mikan felt very odd and nervous. She wanted to but could not look at him. So she turned and looked at his shelf. Suddenly she felt him beside her. Natsume was looking at her with a very different expression, "So you think I am cute huh?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Well the day I was in your room, when Hotaru woke you up. You said that you were having a very cute dream because I was there."

"I never... Well I said the dream was cute, not you." She started took two steps back as Natsume took 2 steps towards her.

"You've seen me without a shirt. Did you think the dream was cute because of that?"

"It was not a dream."

"But you thought it was. Or do you want me to open up so that you can decide"

"I... I... wait, what are you doing?"

She started walking back fast, as Natsume walked towards her, opening his shirt buttons one by one. Her heart started doing overtime. She soon bumped back into a wall. Natsume fixed her there with his hands holding her hands spread on the wall. His shirt was unbuttoned showing his well built body. Mikan could not look away from him, nor look at him.

Natsume spoke in a very husky voice, "You know you should never call a guy cute. Call me something else."

Mikan was collecting her few conscious thoughts, "You were... are... handsome"

"Hmm so what do you want to do with me?"

"No... nothing. I just came because..."

"Not that. If you do love me, what is your desire to do with me if you get a chance."

"..." Mikan blushed hard. Her heart was beating faster. This could be a dream for all it wants. Natsume looked at her. He initially admired her. When she saved him, he liked her, when she was did not care about herself to help him, he fell for her. That time on he wanted to mark her as his personal. Now in this lovely situation, she looked adorably cute with her blushed and shy face.

"Well if you cannot say, then..."

And he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Mikan's heartbeat wet wild. She felt that she was in heavens. Natsume was attracted to her taste so much that he wanted more. He bit her lip. She gasped, and he took the chance to enter his tongue into her mouth. It taste like strawberry, only more tasty. Mikan could not control herself. An electric wave passed through her when he put his tongue in and she lost all her senses. She kissed him back. Mikan moaned in pleasure. Natsume felt excited and moved closer, leaning his whole body onto hers. That's it, she fainted in his arms.

Natsume smiled and lifted her to his bed. He laid down by her side. She was so tempting. He started kissing her again, this time her head, eyes, nose, chin, neck and below. He was so much involved that he started unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her even more down. Mikan woke up then to find her shirt half unbuttoned and Natsume kissing her below. She got up immediately sitting on the bed and covering up. Natsume leaned towards her,

"So do you accept to be my girlfriend? Or do I have to prove anything else to you?"

Mikan, still blushing, smiled, "If you want me, that would be the greatest gift for me."

Natsume smirked and leaned closer to kiss her when his phone rang. He picked it up. It was his mom telling him to come down as everybody has come. He cursed in himself and held her hand. They walked out into the open. Hotaru had arrived to. As soon as she saw Mikan face, she smiled and shouted, "Mikan, crab brains again today, okay."

Mikan looked at her, smiled and nodded. Everyone looked at them.

Hoatru- "Oh can't you see. They are together now."

And all the news was there to make it a bigger party.


	6. The End

Well Mikan and Natsume kept their relation a secret in the academy. He did not want any headaches like Ruka was having. So on their graduation day, when Natsume and Ruka announced that All were welcome for their wedding after a month, everyone was shocked. Ruka settling down finally with a girl was shock enough, but Natsume even having a relation was a great shock. Many fans fainted when they heard this news.

So in the end, Mikan and Hotaru married and lived happily. Hotaru became both companies' finance director, she managed finances so well. Mikan became their personal lawyer when needed. She was also the favourite cook in the house and asked to cook whenever she was free. The mothers especially spent a lot of time dawdling on the girls' anything. So much that Mikan and Hotaru never needed to go shopping. It all came home even before thinking. Both the guys now had everything, money, friends, family and love. And they wanted nothing more than to keep it still. And yeah, a few kids too.

_THE END_

Well I thought of something and wrote something really different. It is not the same as good as I thought, but I don't want to change it now. So please do tell me how was it.


End file.
